


gifts come in all shapes and sizes

by haplesshippo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, but it's really nothing to be alarmed about, for sawadoot, khrsecretsanta2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haplesshippo/pseuds/haplesshippo
Summary: Tsuna’s always been content with his little coffee shop and his customers.  This year, he gets just a little more for Christmas.





	gifts come in all shapes and sizes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sawadoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawadoot/gifts).



> Written for khrsecetsanta gift exchange on Tumblr! This is dedicated and gifted to the lovely sawadoot, who has a wonderful blog [here!](http://sawadoot.tumblr.com/) Check it out!
> 
> Dear sawadoot,
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift! Mild warnings for minor past character death (it’s minimal, really, and only mentioned in passing and nothing to be alarmed about!) and potty mouths. Also, I know nothing about making coffee, so in hindsight using this AU setting was kind of a bad idea. Rip.

** December 1st **

Winter has always been Tsuna's favorite season.

Spring is too humid, with rain every couple of days and a heavy dampness hanging in the air like a wet blanket.  Summer is just hot, and while it does come with the perks of summer activities like beach trips, they just aren't worth the sunburns.  Fall, Tsuna thinks, might be his second favorite, with the reds and orange hues of the leaves and the smell of cinnamon and pumpkin wafting out of bakeries.

But winter will always be the best.

He loves the nights when soft, airy snow floats from the sky and blankets the whole world in comforting silence.  He loves sitting in front of the fireplace, a warm mug of tea in his hands.  He loves the smell of burning wood and the crackling of logs.  He loves pulling on his boots and just taking a walk through unmarred snow, sparkling under the streetlights like a thousand little stars.  He loves the sharp, crisp snap of the winter wind, and he loves burying his nose into the scarf his late mother made for him. 

Winter reminds him of her.  Nana had always made a large pot of oden, too much for just the two of them, and Tsuna always brought home fried chicken.  They’d curl up under the kotatsu, just the two of them versus the world, and they’d share laughs and memories.  Tsuna misses her very much, but he thinks that it’s better to celebrate her life and enjoy Christmas instead of wallowing away in misery.

He stares outside, listening to the familiar clatter of ceramic mugs on plates and basking in the warmth of the fire across the room.  He doesn’t have many customers at the moment, and none are lining up to order, so he allows himself to drift.

In the corner of his little coffee shop, a young, cheerful woman who always greets Tsuna with a wide smile is curled up in a stuffed chair, laptop propped in her lap and fingers clacking away furiously.  He thinks Haru is a novelist.  The balled-up napkins by her mugs sometimes have little phrases on them, and if she accidentally wipes her mouth using one of her idea napkins, she’ll have a smudge of ink by her lips.

Another young man with red hair is sharing a table with his fiancée, and they’re just having a quiet moment.  Their legs are tangled together, and Enma’s fingers are woven through Adelheid’s.  Tsuna will always remember the day she had gotten on one knee in the cafe and proposed to Enma, and he’d managed to get a shot of the scene and printed it to pin on his menu board for a week with an enthusiastic ‘CONGRATULATIONS!’

And propped against the wall of bookshelves is a dark haired, scarred man.  He never says more than he has to, and he always looks like he’s about to bite someone’s head off, but Xanxus is surprisingly polite, if not somewhat gruff, with Tsuna.  He’s thumbing through another novel, and Tsuna thinks he’s probably gone through all of the books Tsuna keeps in his shop by now.

The coffee shop is filled with the low chatter of the other customers.  A university student here, a harried office worker there, but it’s peaceful, a haven from the outside world, like it’s been enveloped in a bubble of serenity.  Here, Tsuna offers quiet, a break from the outside, a place to rest and unwind.

The bell hanging above the door rings gently, and Tsuna tears himself away from watching his customers to greet Kyoko and Hana, childhood friends of his.

“It’s so cold today,” Hana grumps while she digs into her coat pockets for change.  Tsuna automatically goes through the motions of ringing them both up, and Hana shoves over a handful of coins that Tsuna doesn’t really bother to count.  He really doesn’t mind making them drinks on the house, but Hana’s always insisted on at least paying for a little.

“Good afternoon, Tsuna,” Kyoko says more politely and nudges her friend in the ribs pointedly.

“Yes, hey Tsuna.”  Hana rolls her eyes, but there's a small smile curling around her lips.

"How've your days been?" Tsuna asks as he begins to prepare their drinks.

Hana groans and slumps against the cashier desk.  "Horribly.  Turns out my parents are heading out of the country for the winter, and they're going to Australia without me.  Without me!"

"You can't afford to take off three weeks," Kyoko points out logically.  Hana just huffs.

"Yes, well, I can still be bitter about it."

Tsuna chuckles and fills their mugs (one with a ‘DON’T TALK TO ME BEFORE MY COFFEE’ emblazoned on the front, the other with a cute little cartoon cat) with hot chocolates.  He puts a truly obscene amount of whipped cream on top of Kyoko's drink and sprinkles both with cinnamon, half an ear on Hana's complaining.

"You'll be alone then?" he asks as he slides both drinks over to them.

Hana sighs.  "Yeah.  Kyoko here's lucky, her whole family's going to be in town so she gets to enjoy all the food she wants while I'm stuck in my little apartment."

"I said that you were welcome to come to our house," Kyoko replies, long-suffering, like she's made this argument a thousand times. 

Hana snorts.  "I'm not intruding on the one time you get to see your family a year."  She sips on her hot chocolate and moans.  "This is delicious.  Just what I needed."

"I'll be spending Christmas alone too," Tsuna replies absentmindedly.  The bell rings again, and a gaggle of students make their way to the register.  "I'm just planning on spending it here instead of at home.  You're welcome to join me if you want."

"Why here?" Kyoko asks when the students leave after ordering to commandeer a table near the fireplace.  Xanxus shoots them a dirty look over his book.  “You’d rather work than relax on Christmas?”

Tsuna shrugs.  "It's better than being at home alone, isn't it?  That way if someone happens to be out and about on Christmas, they'll at least have the option to grab a coffee."

Hana shakes her head, a begrudgingly fond smile worming onto her face.  "You're such a sap."

"I'm a sap who's inviting you to spend your lonely Christmas with me," Tsuna replies airily as he designs a little snowflake onto someone's cappuccino.  "I can provide the spiked coffee and eggnog, and you can provide me with takeout.  It'll perfect."

"Or you could spend the day with my family.  Big bro won't mind," Kyoko replies sweetly, but Tsuna only reaches over to pat her on the hand.

"I really appreciate the offer, but Christmas is a special day for family," he says before calling out one of the students' names.  A mousey looking boy wanders over and beams at his snowflake before chirping a 'thank you'.  "Hana and I can manage."

"I haven't even agreed yet," Hana says drily.

"Well, I hope you come anyways.”

“I’ll think about it.”  Hana shakes her head before pulling Kyoko away towards the fireplace.  There are some clean floor pillows stacked in a corner, and they grab two and lean as close to the fire as they dare.  "Remember when Tsuna used to be shy?" Tsuna hears Hana say loudly, and Tsuna laughs good-naturedly.

* * *

** December 4th **

Tsuna reaches up, up, up, but much to his frustration, he's just a little too short to reach the ceiling.

"Need help?" someone asks, amused, and Tsuna sighs in resignation before grinning ruefully at Takeshi.  The Japanese teen works for his dad's sushi shop next door, and whenever he has time he likes to wander into Tsuna's coffee shop.

"You teenagers grow like beansprouts, might as well put your heights to good use," Tsuna jokes, clambering off of his little step stool and handing the multicolored fairy lights to the teen.  Takeshi tapes the cord onto the ceiling with envious ease.

"You were a teenager like, three years ago!"

"Six," Tsuna corrects and grins up at the flashing lights.  "Well, since you're here, you might as well help me put up all the decorations."

Takeshi doesn't look like he minds one bit.

In the end, they've managed to hang a Christmas wreath onto the door, added a small strip of tinsel onto the doorbell, and covered the ceiling in both white and multicolored fairy lights.  There are gel window stickers of snowflakes and snowmen haphazardly stuck onto Tsuna's display case of pastries, and fake icicle lights dangle from the front window.  A small, fake Christmas tree with some truly garish ornaments weighing down its boughs sits innocently by the tips jar.

The smell of spices wafts from their small little kitchen where Hayato is baking, and Tsuna just stands there and looks around the shop with pride.

"Thanks for your help.  I'll make you a coffee or hot chocolate as thanks," Tsuna says, clapping Takeshi on the back cheerfully.

Hayato emerges with a fresh batch of pumpkin cream cheese muffins, and he eyes Takeshi with some distrust.

"Back again, twerp?" he asks gruffly, loading his pastries into the display case.

"Just helping with the decorations!" Takeshi replies cheerfully.  He hops up onto the cashier desk, despite Hayato's squawk of 'rude, unsanitary little shits!' and reaches over to pluck a muffin from Hayato's hands.

"You didn't pay for that!" the baker growls, but he continues arranging the pastries until they're arranged in a perfect little circle on the display case.

"I helped with the decorations," Takeshi replies, and Tsuna hands the teen a hot chocolate to-go and shoos him off the desk.  "Thanks for the food!" he replies cheekily before leaving the shop with a gust of cold wind and flurry of powder snow.

"You spoil him," Hayato mutters with no real heat.

Tsuna shrugs.  "Kids need to grow.  He helped me hang up the lights."

Hayato only rolls his eyes before returning to the kitchen.

Hayato is Tsuna's only employee, but he's dedicated and hardworking.  His pastries are to die for, really, which Tsuna's learned is a result of eating his sister's baked goods all through childhood.  Those, Hayato had said with no small amount of horror, just straight up make people die.  So Hayato, in an attempt to save all his sister's victims, secretly fed them his food instead of hers, and he just got scarily proficient with baking.

Tsuna doesn't know much about Hayato's personal life, but he does know that the man is only close to his sister, who's in Italy.  With only a small amount of thought, he leans his head through the kitchen door and asks, "You got any plans for Christmas?"

"Not really," Hayato replies, cracking an egg single-handedly into a mixing bowl.  "I'll probably just spend it buying take-out."  He says it casually, almost like he doesn't care at all, but Tsuna knows Hayato well enough that he knows the baker is put-out by the prospect.

"Want to spend it with me?  I'm planning on keeping the shop open, if you don't mind spending your day off working.  I can pay you overtime, if you want, and you won't have to spend your Christmas alone.  I've already invited Hana."

"And why would I want to spend my Christmas with that harpy?" Hayato asks skeptically.  “Thanks for the offer, but I might just videocall my sister instead.”  He was born in Italy, and Christmas had always been a big holiday for him.  Tsuna honestly can't even imagine how it must feel spending it alone in a foreign country.

Tsuna just shrugs.  "Alright then.  The offer will always be open."

Hayato ducks his head, a flush working its way across his cheeks.  "...thanks, Boss.  I’ll think about it."

* * *

** December 9th **

When Tsuna arrives at work, there’s a small box in front of his doorstep.  It’s cardboard and already bending under the weight of melting snow.  Tsuna frowns, wondering if he’d ordered anything for the café, before shrugging and stooping to pick it up.

The moment he has it firmly in his hands, something inside moves and stumbles around, and he almost drops it in shock.  He hurries inside, sets the box on a table, and peels open the lid.

A small, half frozen tabby cat, its eyes half shut and sides barely moving with every breath, is collapsed like a limp rag doll in a corner.  Tsuna hisses in sympathy, because he’s always had a soft spot for animals (except for dogs, which seem to universally hate him), and quickly grabs one of the soft blankets hanging off the chair in front of the fireplace and wraps the tiny thing in it.

He sits in front of the fire for an hour or two, he isn’t quite sure, but he sits, and he rubs the kitten’s body, and he waits.  Tsuna’s as close as he can get to the fireplace without risking everything going up in flames (a very real possibility, considering how clumsy he had been as a child).

“Boss?” Hayato calls, and he blinks in surprise when he sees Tsuna perched precariously close to the fire, peering up at the baker guiltily.

“There’s a kitten,” Tsuna explains, a bit plaintively, and gives Hayato the best and most pathetic puppy eyes he can manage.  “You have a cat, right?”

Hayato snorts, but he immediately moves to crouch by Tsuna and peer at the small thing.  “Uri is less of a cat and more of a demon from hell, but yeah I guess biologically she is a small feline.  Where’d you find it?”

“Someone left it out in a box!  In the snow!” Tsuna replies indignantly.

Hayato scowls.  “People are trash sometimes.”  He stands and makes his way to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll see if I can warm up some milk.  Keep rubbing, and if we’re lucky the cat will be fine.”

Tsuna complies, single mindedly focused on his task.  First, he sees a twitch of movement, and then the small heave of a breath.  Finally, the kitten begins _moving_ , and Tsuna’s never seen something so heartbreakingly beautiful as when it opens its dark amber eyes and gives a small, thin cry.

* * *

** December 13th **

“…and then the piece of shit just leaves the meeting!  Leaving _me_ to clean up his goddamn messes!  Again!”  Squalo always has something to complain about, whether it’s his boss that periodically disappears to who knows where (Tsuna still doesn’t know the name of this mysterious boss), the paperwork he perpetually has on his desk, or his coworkers who Tsuna has learned are incredibly strange at best and downright freaks at worst.

“ _Maybe_ he’s trying to escape your incessant screaming,” Dino comments lightly, leaning over to wink at a bedraggled student.  The student stares at the man uncomprehendingly, looking slightly concussed from what Tsuna assumes was an all-nighter.  Dino deflates slightly when she only turns back to Tsuna beseechingly and orders an iced black coffee, no milk or sugar please, and can you perhaps hook an IV directly up to her so she’ll be running more on caffeine and less on blood?

“Stop flirting with undergraduates, that’s _creepy_ , asshole,” Squalo mutters over his blueberry scone and takes another bite.  Crumbs tumble down, and Squalo brushes them impatiently from his tailored black suit.  “Just because you don’t have a girlfriend doesn’t mean you have to hit on every female you see.”

“Just because _your_ girlfriend is your work doesn’t mean you have to bitch at me for being lonely,” Dino replies pleasantly.

Tsuna wonders how they even became friends in the first place.

“Do you have any plans for the holidays?” Tsuna asks as he hands the grateful undergraduate her to-go coffee, and she immediately downs half of it before wandering out into the snow.

“Probably more work.  Can you _believe_ it, the asshole expects me to work on Christmas Day?” Squalo demands angrily, which is his default emotional setting honestly.  Tsuna’s only seen angry and slightly less angry on him.

“It’s nice being the boss of my own company.”  Dino wears provocation like a second skin, especially around Squalo.  “We’ve all got the 23rd to the 3rd off.”

“Well _good for you_ ,” Squalo hisses venomously before smiling viciously, like a shark after blood.  “Too bad you won’t have a _girlfriend_ to spend it with.”

Dino’s smile twitches.

They had started coming in several months ago to meet up, and then they had stayed because Dino claimed that Tsuna’s coffee was the _best_ and Squalo really liked Hayato’s scones.  Squalo hadn’t liked _Hayato_ as much, but he was grudgingly polite because Hayato was the enabler of his guilty pleasure.

Apparently, Tsuna had learned, Squalo was the personal assistant to the CEO of a very, very big company that Squalo refused to name because ‘that son of a bitch doesn’t _deserve_ any more goddamn PR for the damn company,’ and Dino was the leader of his own startup company doing…something.  The details were sketchy, but Tsuna is pretty sure that they’re not doing anything _too_ illegal.

(Tsuna’s actually pretty sure _most_ of his clients are either sleep-deprived students or mafia bosses, but he keeps his mouth shut.  His survival instinct has only grown since childhood.)

“I’ll be keeping the café open for Christmas, if you need a cup to keep you going,” Tsuna offers lightly, and Squalo zeroes in on him.

“Will there be scones?”

Tsuna shrugs and grins apologetically.  “Hayato may or may not be baking, depending on if he wants to come in, but there will definitely be coffee.”

Squalo scowls.  “I probably won’t be able to escape the office.  The Boss _always_ knows when I leave, and then he pitches a bitch fit.”

“Like he’s going to do in…” Dino taps his watch emphatically, smile still plastered on his face but looking distinctly gleeful, “…five minutes when you’re not back from lunch break?”

Squalo swears colorfully, and several of the students give him mixed looks of alarm and admiration, before he carelessly waves at Tsuna and drags Dino out of the door.  “ _Why didn’t you tell me sooner, you piece of horse shit?”_

The door swings shut gently, and the sign Tsuna hung on it for Natsu (“We now have a cat!  Please do not let him outside.”) sways.  Natsu, who’d hidden himself under one of the armchairs the moment the explosive duo entered, meows inquisitively.  Several girls immediately start cooing and trying to coax him out.

Tsuna rolls his eyes.

* * *

** December 16th **

Tsuna slips around the counter and brings the hot chocolate, spiced with cinnamon and sprinkled on top with caramel bits, to the heavily pregnant woman resting in the armchair.

“Thank you, dear,” Aria says warmly.  She lifts it to her nose and breathes deeply, eyes closed in bliss.

“Anytime,” Tsuna replies.  He glances down at Natsu, who’s purring like a miniature train and rubbing against Aria’s leg.  Aria laughs and beckons towards the kitten, so Tsuna picks him up and lays him gently on Aria’s lap.  Or rather, what little lap there is left of her.  “When are you due?”

“Soon.  In a week, actually.”  Aria rubs one hand gently across her stomach and sips her hot chocolate with the other.  “December 23rd, and if she doesn’t pop out within a week I’m going to get my membranes stripped.  Carrying around my daughter has been fun while it lasted, but I’m ready to get rid of all this extra weight.”

Tsuna screws up his face, like most young men do when faced with the discussion of childbirth.  “Will you be fine on your own?”

The woman looks up and smiles with maternal warmth.  “I’ll be fine on my own, dear, but thank you for your offer.”

Tsuna glances around the shop to make sure that nobody new has come in before he settles himself in another chair.  “I can take you to the hospital, if you need.”

“You’re such a sweet young man,” Aria replies, and she looks Tsuna directly in the eyes, steel in her gaze and confidence in her words.  “I appreciate the offer, but I can drive to the hospital on my own.”

Aria’s husband had passed away, overseas, and her last memory of him is waving goodbye at the airport.  Tsuna hasn’t seen her cry, not even once, but he knows she’s trying to be strong, both for herself and for her unborn child. 

“Just because you _can_ do it on your own doesn’t mean you have to,” Tsuna murmurs.

Aria sighs, clutching her hot chocolate close to her chest for warmth.  “I know,” she whispers back.  “Thank you, Tsuna.  You’ve been a wonderful support these past months.”

“Anytime, Aria.  Anytime.”

They sit in silence, listening to the crackling of the fire.  Natsu is curled up like a small, furry ball in Aria’s lap, and the woman is humming lightly, a tune Tsuna doesn’t recognize.

“What’s that song?” Tsuna asks.

Aria’s laugh is like drops of rain against chimes.  “It’s an Italian lullaby.  I sing for Yuni sometimes.”  Hers eyes wrinkle from the force of her smile.  “It reminds me of Italy, and I like to think it makes her happy.  That’s a bit silly, isn’t it?”

“Not at all!” Tsuna hastens to reassure.  “My mom used to sing to me all the time as a kid.  It’s not weird at all!”

“I’m glad.”  Aria’s smile softens, and she rubs at her swollen stomach.  “I miss Italy.”

“Will you be heading back after your pregnancy?”

Aria had come from Italy so many months ago, when Yuni was barely a bump in her belly and still grieving from her husband’s death.  She’d said that she had wanted to get away from it all, at least during her pregnancy, and to make time to focus on herself and the baby.  Without responsibilities, without business interfering in her life, for once.

Tsuna isn’t sure what, exactly, Aria does for a living, and why the first time she had come into the café, she had looked drained and so fatigued.  He’s watched her fill out and start glowing, settle into herself more and more over the past months, and he’s never seen anything to beautiful.  She reminds him of Nana, and Tsuna loves Aria all the more for it.

“Maybe after a year.  I want to have time to bond with Yuni before I have to return to the grind of work,” Aria muses.

“I’m glad,” Tsuna whispers, and he basks in another of her laughs and smiles.

* * *

** December 18th **

Tsuna’s long grown out of his ‘Dame-Tsuna’ (an unfortunate nickname for an unfortunate, clumsy boy) phase.  He hasn’t squealed in shock in ages, and it’s been years since he’s cowered behind anyone in the face of a bully.  He’s not a big man, standing only at 170 centimeters tall and weighing 63 kilos, but these days customers have taken to describing him as friendly and calming to be around, as opposed to spastic and unbearably annoying.

That said, there is still one man that Tsuna will always, always be wary of.

“ _Dame-Tsuna.”_

“Reborn!” Tsuna says, trying to inject as much false cheer as he can into his tone.  Natsu, the coward, is curled deep under the sofa, and there are several girls torn between trying to coax the kitten out and blatantly ogling the very well dressed, very handsome, and _very deadly_ man at the counter.  He’s _looming_ like…like something that was born to loom, menacingly, yet also suavely, because everything Reborn does is done with class and grace.

“It’s good to see my former student doing so well,” Reborn purrs in his low, honey velvet voice.  Tsuna shivers as something very ominous oozes down his spine like ice.  “I hope your coffee making skills have gotten much better since we last met.”

“It has!” Tsuna hastens to assure, because _failure is not an option._ And then his traitorous mouth blurts, “I can make you an espresso!”

Reborn leans back, smug as a cat with both the canary in its maws and cream on its chaps, and bares his teeth in an approximation of a smile.  It would have been devastatingly handsome if it weren’t also _completely terrifying._

“You know the consequences of failure, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn waved carelessly before striding away nonchalantly.  He sits at a table with a boy with messy, curly black hair and an expression screaming ‘teenage angst.’

“I can’t believe you brought me to a coffee shop.  How is this supposed to make me a better hitma-” the boy hisses before Reborn levels him with a smile mild as milk.

“Careful what you say,” he replies pleasantly.

Tsuna goes about making the best goddamn espresso he has ever made, taking care to ground the beans _just right_ and digging around for that French press he _knows_ he has somewhere.

Reborn had come to him when he was still a mere teen, awkward and bumbling around and hopelessly useless at everything.  With the treat of a strangely green gun (which was _not fake_ and Tsuna _would_ have reported the man to the authorities if Reborn hadn’t promised instant death) and strict training that would put even a Spartan to shame, he had whipped Tsuna into shape for…something.  Tsuna isn’t quite sure why Reborn had left suddenly, without warning, but he doesn’t sometimes get postcards with threats written across their backs from Reborn.

Just as Tsuna’s about to finish steeping the coffee, Hayato swings out of the kitchen, platter of pastries in hand and frilly pink apron donned.

“I’ve got an experimental batch of lemon bars, Boss,” he says, placing them delicately into a display platter.  He glances up around the café, back down, freezes, and then drags his eyes up with the look of a deer caught in the headlights.

“Hey,” Hayato whispers under his breath, and Tsuna pours the espresso into a cup and places it in the platter, taking care with everything.  If he gives Reborn anything short of perfection, Tsuna may be finding himself with a new gunshot wound anywhere on his body.

“What?” he asks, distracted.

“Is that _Reborn_?!”

“It is indeed.  Good to see you again, Smokin’ Bomb.”  Reborn pops back up _like a daisy_ , blasted fedora tilted charmingly.  He takes the espresso from Tsuna’s hands and sips it delicately, humming.  “Passable.  I guess you’ve improved since your middle school days.”

_Passable_ , Tsuna mocks in a high pitched voice in his head.  _Why that little…_

Reborn smiles like a shark, and Tsuna abruptly remembers that he can _read minds_.  Tsuna adopts a saccharine smile.  “Thank you!” he chirps.

“Anyways, I didn’t come here to drink coffee.”  Reborn drags the teen forward and grips the poor boy’s shoulder tightly.  “Lambo here needs some work experience.  You’ll be taking him.”

“I can’t pay him!” Tsuna yelps.

“He doesn’t need to be paid.”

“I’m _not getting paid?_ ” Lambo squawks.

“You’re not getting paid.  You’re working here for a year, and you’ll learn from my excellent student the values of hard work and discipline, or _else_.”  Reborn’s threats never need to be spoke ever, anyways.  Even the vague mention of punishment from him is enough to send his minions…er, other people scurrying.

Lambo gulps and glares at the older man sulkily.  Reborn pats him on the head like a dog.

“Well, this has been fun.  Have a good Christmas!”  With that, Reborn turns around, about to leave.  Tsuna’s shoulders slump in relief, and Hayato’s looking at Tsuna and mouthing incredulously ‘student?!’  Suddenly, Reborn stops, and everyone freezes again.  “Oh, and Smokin’ Bomb, your sister sends her regards.  She says that if you don’t video chat her on Christmas, she will send one of her own creations to you in a box.” 

Reborn waves cheerily, after having terrorized every occupant of the café (either with very vague but very real threats or his charm and looks), and leaves the café in a whoosh of cold air and cologne.

Lambo eyes Tsuna like he would something particularly boring.  “So, what do you need me to do?”

* * *

** December 21st **

Natsu is sprawled by the fireplace lazily, tail flicking idly and yawn cracking his mouth.  The snow had really come down last night, so the streets are covered in a thick blanket of snow.  Tsuna is just sitting down for a quick sandwich and hot chocolate when the door jingles merrily.

“Welcome,” Lambo greets, looking thoroughly bored of his new job.  Tsuna frowns and reminds himself to talk to the teen about what kind of attitude is acceptable when greeting customers.

“Hey there!” the newcomer greets, and Tsuna turns his eyes over and brightens considerably when he spots them.

“Byakuran!” Tsuna says, smiling widely.  “How are you today?”

“Good,” Byakuran replies, pulling down his scarf slightly so that his voice isn’t muffled.  Beside him, there are two little purple haired children.  One is glaring up at Byakuran pointedly, heterochromatic eyes narrowed in indignation.

“You brought me to a _coffee shop_?” the boy demands.  “Kids aren’t supposed to drink coffee!”

Byakuran sighs.  He pats the boy on top of his spiky hair.  “Mukuro, Chrome, please say hello to Tsunayoshi.”

Mukuro turns his glare onto Tsuna, who only smiles pleasantly.  Chrome, a small girl skittishly hiding behind Byakuran, pokes her head out, glances at Tsuna and turns bright red, and ducks her head back into Byakuran’s coat.

She has a small, thin tube taped to her face and extending up her nose.

“I can’t believe you took us to a _coffee shop_ ,” Mukuro mutters mutinously.

“Do you want a hot chocolate?” Tsuna offers instead.  “We can put all kinds of things in them, whatever you want really!”

The boy eyes Tsuna dubiously.  “Marshmallows?”

“We have loads of those.”

Mukuro contemplates his options for one, two, three seconds before demanding imperiously, “I want a hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

Tsuna moves to make the drink, hands moving with familiarity.  Lambo mutters that he’s going for his lunch break and immediately makes his way back to the kitchen.  A short while later, there’s an angry yell that sounds like Hayato.  Tsuna ignores it.

“And what about you, Chrome?” Tsuna asks, looking kindly over the counter and smiling as gently as he can down at the girl.  Chrome looks up through her single eye, wide and innocent, before glancing at Mukuro.

Mukuro snorts.  “She’ll get the same thing I want.”

“Did she say that?” Tsuna asks.  Mukuro’s already made himself out to be a demanding and assertive child, while Chrome’s shy and tentative.  It’s interesting that they’ve become as close as they seem to be, but it would really be a shame if his personality overshadowed hers.  Chrome seems like such a nice girl.

“…no,” Mukuro admits begrudgingly.

Chrome smiles shyly at Mukuro and says so quietly Tsuna has to strain to hear, “I would also like a hot chocolate with marshmallows.  And…vanilla?”

“No problem!”  Tsuna glances up at Byakuran, who’s gazing down at them fondly.  “What about you?”

“A coffee will be fine with me.  These hellions have me running around the hospital nonstop,” Byakuran jokes, and Mukuro scowls quite impressively.

Chrome tugs on the boy’s sleeve and wordlessly points at Natsu before beseechingly looking at Mukuro.  He sighs and tugs her over to pet the kitten.

“Busy day?” Tsuna asks, glancing down at his watch.  Just after two in the afternoon.

“Just got a break,” Byakuran admits, turning so he can keep a watchful eye on the children.  “Unfortunately, my work doesn’t stop with the holidays.”

“Unfortunately,” Tsuna agrees quietly as he pours out Mukuro’s hot chocolate and tops it with a generous handful of marshmallows.

A comforting silence descends on them as Tsuna begins stirring Chrome’s drink.  A small drop of vanilla syrup, hot milk, a bit of whipped cream, and then another handful of marshmallows on top.  Tsuna sets them both on a platter.

“I never knew you had children,” Tsuna comments lightly.

“I don’t.”  Byakuran lowers his voice so that the children can’t hear him.  Overhead, the holidays music jingles softly, so Tsuna has to lean over the counter slightly to hear.  “Chrome’s parents are out of the country for the holidays, and Mukuro’s taken to her really quickly.  They have no family here right now, so I got them out of the hospital for a while.”

“That’s horrible.  Nobody’s here with them for the holidays?” Tsuna asks, heart aching for them.  Their little hands stroke through Natsu’s fur, and the kitten is purring so loudly Tsuna can hear him from across the room.  The image is so picturesque that Tsuna finds it hard to believe that they’re both sick patients.

“No.”  Byakuran’s voice is laced with contempt, anger, disgust, and sadness.  “Chrome’s parents haven’t even visited the university hospital for several months.  Their child has leukemia, and it was apparently too big a burden for them to bring their sick child on their vacation.  Oh so fortunately, they’re filthy rich so they just got her a bed in the hospital and left.”

“That’s terrible,” Tsuna whispers, fingers clenching briefly on his mug.  He hasn’t seen his father in _years_ , but at least he knows his mother had always loved him before she passed.  “I can’t imagine…”

“Some parents shouldn’t be parents,” Byakuran spits before wincing.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to rant.  Anyways, they hadn’t been out yet today, so I decided to take them out on my coffee break.”

“Isn’t that…against the rules?” Tsuna asks tentatively.  He pours the black coffee into a mug and hands it to Byakuran.

“Who cares about rules when your patients are miserable and have been cooped up in a hospital for months?” Byakuran asks fiercely.  “It’s against hospital regulations, and I’ll probably get written up for this.  If anyone finds out, that is.”

“And will anyone find out?”

Byakuran smirks.  “Only their nurse knows.”  His grin widens dangerously.  “And Kikyo is a very trustworthy man.”

Sometimes, Tsuna is pretty sure Byakuran would have made a very efficient and dangerous supervillain.  Thank god he decided to become a pediatric oncologist instead.

Tsuna decides to leave the subject be.  He grabs the two hot chocolates and brings them over to the children.  Mukuro is curled into an armchair, watching the kitten and Chrome carefully as the girl rubs at Natsu’s stomach.

“What an attention seeker,” Tsuna teases the cat and sits down on the ground with them.  “I only got him a week and a half ago, and he’s already gotten used to being the center of everyone’s undivided attention.”

Byakuran joins them, coffee cradled in his hands.  “Aren’t cats in a food-producing place against the rules?”

“Nobody will find out,” Tsuna echoes, and Byakuran grins.  Breaking little rules for things that are worth it is something they seem to have in common.

“What’s his name?” Chrome asks, a little more bravely than she’d been before.  Mukuro is sipping at his hot chocolate, a pleasantly surprised look drifting across his face before he wipes it clean.  Tsuna does a little victory jig in his head.

“Natsu.”  The kitten looks up but is soon distracted by the belly rubs.

“Better drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold,” Byakuran reminds gently.  Chrome picks up her mug and brings it to her lips.  Her whole face brightens, and her eyes sparkle so much that Tsuna wouldn’t even have known that such a lively, bright child has cancer other than the tube taped to her face.

“This is so good!” Chrome whispers, lips covered in chocolate.  She turns her sparkling eyes on Tsuna.  “Thank you so much!”

“It was no problem at all, Chrome.”  Tsuna feels his chest warm, and he wonders at the unfairness of the world.  “Come back anytime.”

They sit on the soft rug in front of the crackling fireplace, Mukuro dozing off from the warmth.  Byakuran rescues the empty cup from the boy’s hands and sets it on the ground.  Chrome’s managed to dig up some cat toys that Hayato had bought and is teasing Natsu with them happily.

Tsuna jumps when the door rings again, and a customer glances around in confusion at the empty register.

“Ah, I have to get that.”  Tsuna clambers onto his feet, and Byakuran rises as well.

“My break is almost over anyways.  I need to be getting them back before someone really does notice.”  Byakuran digs into his pocket, but Tsuna shakes his head vigorously.

“On the house.”

“You know I can pay for it, right?” Byakuran asks bemusedly, but he withdraws his hands and gathers up Mukuro into his arms.  The boy mumbles irritably and shifts, but he falls right back asleep, head pillowed in Byakura’s scarf, drool leaking out one side of his mouth.  “All that money I make has to go somewhere.”

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you have to.”  Tsuna nods at the customer and mouths ‘in a minute’ before opening the door for the doctor.  Chrome follows regretfully, mug placed on a table, Natsu trailing behind pitifully.

“Well, thank you.  Have a happy holidays, Tsunayoshi.”  They’re about to leave when Tsuna taps Byakuran’s free shoulder.  The man turns around, eyebrow raised.

“Listen, I’m going to be working on the 25th here, and if you’re free and you can sneak the children out again, you can always come visit.  If they’re looking for anything to do, know that they’re welcome here.  Always.”  Tsuna knows that Byakuran’s a busy man, and he’ll probably want the one day he’s off work to himself.  But Tsuna wants the children to be somewhere else, for once, other than the hospital on Christmas.

“I’ll consider it.  Thank you for the offer.”  Byakuran grins.  “Say bye to Tsunayoshi, Chrome.”

Chrome blushes, but she meets Tsuna’s eyes.  “Thank you very much for the hot chocolate.  Have a good day.”

“See you around, Chrome.”

* * *

** December 24th **

Tsuna _knows_ that it’s a bit late to be buying Christmas presents.  He stands in front of the empty shelves, and there’s only the stray box of ornaments or trinkets available.  He’s considering between a box of mass produced, but still delicately crafted white snowflakes and a large bag of small candy canes.  The candy canes would easily be distributed, and he probably wouldn’t be running out of them tomorrow since the bag is _huge_ , but the snowflakes are so beautiful and reminds Tsuna of…well, Christmas.

He finally decides on the snowflake decorations and grabs two boxes.  There are only thirty total, and they’re much more expensive than candy canes, but Tsuna really doesn’t care.

The shopping center is bustling with last minute shoppers, each hurrying towards the electronics section to take care of the Christmas sales or hunting through the food section for produce.  Tsuna waits in line for check-out, the snowflake trinkets in one hand and Lambo’s and Hayato’s presents in the other.

“Hello, and how are you doing today?” the cashier asks dully, and Tsuna hands over his items for her to ring up.  He pays for them, and after a moment’s consideration, digs inside one of the boxes and hands her one.

“Have a happy holidays.”  She looks at him, mystified, before accepting it, and her plastic customer service smile softens slightly.

“You too, sir.”

Tsuna returns to the café with a carol in his heart and his gifts in his hands.  He digs out of phone at an intersection while waiting for the signal to turn green, and he immediately pulls up a text Hana has sent him.

**_Hey, sorry Tsuna, but I’ve decided to accept Kyoko’s offer to spend Christmas with her.  Have a happy holidays!_ **

Tsuna feels his heart sink a little bit despite the fact that he’s happy she’s found something to do on Christmas.  He knows that most, if not all, of the people he’s invited to spend Christmas with him won’t turn up.  After all, who would want to spend Christmas at a café instead of in their own homes?

The bell jingles merrily, tinsel swaying in the cold breeze when Tsuna opens the door to his shop.

“Welco-…oh.”  Lambo drops his smile and returns to slumping against the counter.

“Posture,” Tsuna reminds mildly, and the teen grumbles and groans before straightening.

“Hey boss!” Hayato calls from the back before emerging.  He’s got a bit of flour streaked in his hair and bits of dough on his hands.  “I’ll be able to come in early tomorrow to bake, but I’ve got to head back around noon if that’s alright?”

Tsuna’s heart sinks a little bit more, but he musters up a genuine grin for his friend.  “That’ll be no problem at all.”

Lambo perks up.  “Do I get the day off?”

“I don’t see why not.  We probably won’t be busy anyways.”

The teen grins gleefully.

Tsuna ducks down under the counter to put away the decorations and to hide whatever expression he has on his face.  He doesn’t mind manning the café alone, he really doesn’t, but he’s been hoping that someone other than customers would stay with him for a while.

“Well, if you won’t be here tomorrow,” Tsuna says, and he gives Lambo a small ceramic cow, hollow on the inside with a small slit at the top, perfect to drop coins and bills into.  “Just a little present for Christmas.”

The teen has a strange expression on his face, brows furrowed and mouth screwed, like he has no idea what he’s supposed to do with it.  “What is this?”

“You just moved here, right?  I know that somehow you’re getting an allowance since I can’t pay you, but I got you a piggy bank, just to save whatever tips you do get somewhere.”  Tsuna remembers those days when he’d just gotten out of university, penniless and without a job.  Saving money had been brutal, but he’d always made a conscious effort to put something in his own piggy bank whenever he could.  In the end, he _did_ manage to save enough for a café, after all.  “To save for a rainy day, I guess.”

“…thanks,” Lambo says quietly, and he rubs his finger pad over his gift softly.

Hayato snickers.  “I know exactly how you feel, kid.”

Lambo shoots the baker a glare and clutches the ceramic cow possessively.  Tsuna feels like something has just flown over his head, but he lets them to their bickering anyways.  He hasn’t tried to understand their arguments since their first full work day together.  They’re often bizarre, ranging from the existence of UMA to something about time travel to all the places they’d been to in Italy. 

“I’ll give you yours tomorrow, Hayato.”  Tsuna makes sure to hide Hayato’s present behind the boxes of snowflakes.

“I’m looking forward to it, Boss.”  Hayato smile is kind of strange too, like Lambo’s, a bit fond and happy.

Well, even if they won’t be here with him all day tomorrow, at least they’ll be happy and celebrating however they want to.

* * *

** December 25th **

Christmas begins like every other day.  Snow is drifting lazily towards the ground, and the only footsteps Tsuna has seen so far are his own.  He’s always loved walking through untouched snow, and judging by the pleased purr Natsu has been rumbling since he was tucked into the chest of Tsuna’s jacket, so does he.

Nobody is out and about on a day like this.  Most of the stores on his street have big bold ‘CLOSED’ signs, and anyone out on the street are in a hurry trying to find ingredients for their Christmas dinner.  The only places Tsuna’s seen open right now are the Chinese take-out place across the street and the large commercial retail and grocery store.  Even TakeSushi is closed for the holidays, and Tsuna hopes Takeshi and Tsuyoshi are having a good day.

“Hey, Boss!” Hayato calls from the back of the café as the bell jingles.  Tsuna lets Natsu out of his jacket and hangs it up on the coatrack. 

The smell of butter and vanilla and chocolate permeates the air, and Tsuna spies freshly baked scones and flaky croissants and warm chocolate chip cookies in the display case.

“When did you get up to make all of this?” Tsuna’s boggled at how much there is stacked onto each platter, and even if there aren’t many customers who will buy any, he’ll take them all home himself.  Pastries, after all, expire within a day, and it would be such a _shame_ for all of them to go to waste.

“Around six, but it’s fine!”  Hayato pops his head out, and he looks simultaneously tired and refreshed.  He’s got a bowl in his hands and a whisk in the other.  “I’ll be leaving within an hour, after all.  Just need to get these lemon tarts done.”

“Thank you for doing this.  You didn’t have to come in on Christmas.”  It’s heartwarming that the baker’s come in at all.

“I wanted to.  Really.”  Hayato ducks back in, and there’s the sound of the oven door opening and closing.

Tsuna begins going through his morning routine, pulling the chairs off of tables and wiping down surfaces quickly, straightening books and positioning cushions in each armchair.  The multicolored fairy lights start flashing, and the soft crooning of Christmas music begins. 

The door jingles, and Tsuna straightens from where he’s trying to stoke a fire into being.

“Lambo!”  The teen has his mouth ducked into his sweater, a weird cow spotted one that’s obviously well-worn and loved, and he shuffles in almost shyly.

“Afnufngo.”  He speaks lowly and incoherently.

Tsuna blinks.  “I’m sorry, what?”

“I had nothing to do, so I decided to come in,” Lambo clarifies, a little more loudly and turning beet red.

Tsuna pokes at the fireplace again and nurses the small flame with a few pokes and prods.  He tries to hide his grin, because he remembers how it felt being a teen, and Tsuna doesn’t want to embarrass Lambo for his decision.  “I’m glad to have you.”

They open the shop together, and Lambo’s just flipping the ‘CLOSED’ sign when Hayato wanders out, jacket already donned and wool hat stuffed over his hair.

“I’m leaving, but have a merry Christmas, Boss!” Hayato says cheerfully.  He catches sight of Lambo and looks surprised, before a smug smirk widens his lips.  He taunts, “Oh, decided to come in, did you?”

“Shut up,” Lambo whines.

As they start devolving into another bickering episode, Tsuna pulls out Hayato’s present.  “For you, Hayato.”

The baker takes the cookbook, full to the brim with recipes for everything from crepes to mousse to lava cakes, as well as several dessert recipes Tsuna’s mother taught him.  It’s not like Tsuna will ever make them as well as his mom, and Nana always loved sharing with others.  Might as well pass them along to Hayato.

Hayato pages through the book, and when he finds the sticky notes with Tsuna’s own handwriting, he begins tearing up.  With a snap, he closes it and hauls Tsuna in for a hug.

Since Tsuna’s known him, Hayato hasn’t been a touchy person.  He avoids human contact at all costs, actually, unless it involves insulting other people and arguing.

The baker smells like vanilla and flour, and there’s the faint smell of smoke stuck to his clothes.  Tsuna grips Hayato back and tightens the hug before Hayato releases him, bright red but beaming happily.

“Thanks, Boss.”

“No problem.  Have a good holidays.”

With a final wave, Hayato braces himself and ventures out into the cold.

Lambo yawns and takes up position at the cashier, already slouched and doodling on a spare scrap of paper.  Tsuna leans into an armchair, Natsu in his lap, and grabs a book from the shelf before settling in for a day of peace and quiet.

Tsuna doesn’t have any customers for the first couple of hours, so he’s just starting to really get into A Christmas Carol (having just finished How The Grinch Stole Christmas) when the door jingles merrily.  He looks up from his seat by the fireplace to see Kyoya, wrapped in an oversized scarf and the tip of his nose a bright red.  His slanted grey eyes meet Tsuna’s, and he only nods.

“Where’s Tetsuya?” Tsuna asks, disentangling himself from the thick wool blanket he had ensconced himself in and making his way towards the front counter.  Natsu yowls in protest from the loss of his perch.

“Sent him home.”  Kyoya sniffles a bit, and he shoves his hand into his uniform coat.  “Chrysanthemum tea today.”  He pulls out his credit card, and Lambo rings him up.  “New employee?”

“Recent hire,” Lambo affirms and hands the officer his receipt.

“You’re patrolling today?” Tsuna asks.

“Crime does not stop on the holidays.”  Humorously enough, he says this with a completely straight face, as if anyone would really want to be out and about in such cold weather on Christmas.

“It really doesn’t.”  For some reason, Lambo seems completely certain of this fact, and he also looks strangely knowing.

Kyoya eyes the teen suspiciously.  Tsuna hands him a to-go cup and, after a while, also hands him a large hot water bottle and a small bag of loose leaf tea.  “For the rest of your day.”

“You do not have to,” Kyoya intones solemnly, but his traitorous hand is already reaching out for the bottle bag.

“Think of it as my Christmas present to you,” Tsuna laughs.  “Have a good holidays, Kyoya.”

“Thank you very much.  Have a good holidays.”  Kyoya tilts his head, wraps his scarf a little tighter around his neck and pats Natsu one time, before he leaves.

Tsuna rewraps himself in his blanket and curls up into an armchair.  A Christmas Carol awaits him.

Several more hours pass.  There’s a poor man who orders a latte, extra shot, ‘I’ve got to stay late at the lab today, experiments don’t wait for anybody.’  Another woman wanders in and sits for a while grading papers, and Tsuna enlists Lambo’s help in refilling her coffee whenever she gets low.  And then, surprisingly, Enma and Adelheid, who come in to escape the cold.

“We wanted to take a walk and were surprised when we saw your café was open.”  Enma’s softspoken on a good day, but today he’s full of cheer, cheeks flushed from the cold.  He’s got one of Adelheid’s hands shoved in his pocket, where they’re sharing heat.

“Just for people like you.”  He gives them each a snowflake decoration and their orders, and they sit in the café for a while, chatting and being tooth-rottingly sweet with each other.

“He looks familiar,” Lambo mumbles.  “I feel like I’ve seen a picture of him in Italy somewhere.”

“Why would you have seen a picture of _him_?” Tsuna asks, bewildered.  Enma’s been around for ages, why would he have been in Italy?  Lambo only shrugs and returns to his comic book.

Haru also wanders in at some point, although she takes her coffee to-go.  She’s ecstatically happy with her own snowflake, and in a burst of motion, pecks Tsuna on the cheek before absconding to the cold outside.

The most surprising thing, however, is when his phone starts ringing.  It’s not his regular ringtone, and when he picks up, he realizes he’s just answered a video call.

“ _Tsuna!”_ Aria looks wan and tired, but she’s radiating happiness and looks like she’s glowing with pride.  She has the camera held up above her, and in her other arm, Tsuna sees the fluffy crown of a baby.  It’s fast asleep, so Aria’s speaking quietly.

“Oh my god,” Tsuna mutters, before a wide smile cracks and suddenly, he’s _elated_.  “Oh my _god_.  You had your baby?!”

“ _She’s at a healthy 4.1 kilos.  Yuni_.” 

“When did this happen?!”

“ _Late last night.  I began having my contractions, so I came to the hospital, several hours later she was born!”_

“Congratulations.  That’s amazing,” Tsuna breathes.  “I’ll come visit you when I can.”

Aria looks blissfully happy, and she lowers the phone so Yuni’s not in the frame and her arm probably isn’t getting as tired.  _“You’re the first person to know.  You’ve just been so supportive all throughout my pregnancy, and your friendship means so much to me.  I wanted you to know, and I wanted to know if you’d be his godfather.”_

Tsuna gasps, and from over his shoulder Lambo peers curiously at the woman.  “I’d be honored to be Yuni’s godfather,” he whispers.  “Congratulations, Aria.”

“ _Thank you.”_ Aria looks somewhere to the side and scowls slightly.  “ _A nurse is trying to get me to rest, so I think I’ll have to hang up soon.  But I wanted you to know.  Merry Christmas, Tsuna.  Thank you.”_

“Anytime and always.”  Aria winks before the call blinks out.

Tsuna has to find a chair before his legs give out, and he collapses into it, looking blankly into the air.

“I’m a _godfather_.”  Wonderment courses through him.

“She _also_ looks familiar,” Lambo comments offhandedly, but Tsuna ignores him.  He’s already started making plans to visit her tomorrow.  The café can close for a day, because he has a _goddaughter._ “Wait, did you say her name was _Aria_?!  As in Aria of the _Giglio Nero_?”

Tsuna hums, not really paying attention to the teen.

“…you have weird friends in weird places.”

Sunlight begins to fade as the day draws on, and the streetlights flicker on.  They reflect off of the serene street, and the snow sparkles just as radiantly under the Christmas lights strung throughout the street as it did during the day.  The moon’s peeking around clouds, and stars twinkle like fairy lights.  _Silent Night_ begins to play on the radio.

Lambo, who’s relocated himself to in front of the fire, looks up and frowns.  “Hey, who’re they?  I think they’re trying to get your attention.”

Tsuna’s surprised to see Tsuyoshi and Takeshi, each bearing a large boat of sushi and sashimi covered in saran wrap, peering around the Christmas wreath.  Tsuna hastens to open the door.

“Hello!  What’re you doing here?” Tsuna asks, taking Takeshi’s goods and setting them on a table.  It’s a magnificent wooden boat, and the slices of sashimi are thick and fresh.  Tsuna’s stomach rumbles, reminding him that it’s about dinner time.

“We saw that your shop was open, and what better way to spend Christmas than with friends and family?” Tsuyoshi asks.  Tsuna’s smiling so widely it almost hurts.

“Thank you.  Oh!  Would you like a drink?  Hot chocolate, tea, coffee?” Tsuna asks, and he scrambles to behind the counter.  Lambo’s prowled closer to the sushi, hungrily taking in the sight of food like he hasn’t eaten all day, which Tsuna knows to be _not_ true since Lambo had had three croissants for lunch.

“Tea for me, please.”  Tsuyoshi’s begun to peel back the saran wrap.

“Hot chocolate!” Takeshi chirps before he begins pointing out all of the decorations he helped put up to his dad.  Tsuyoshi oh’s and ah’s appropriately, and Lambo’s trying his hardest to look bored while sneaking food into his mouth but is obviously glad to meet someone else his age.

The door practically blows open, and Squalo stomps in in a flurry of white hair and fur-trimmed coat.  Dino follows more sedately.

“Voi, got any scones left?!” Squalo roars before zeroing in on Tsuyoshi.  Squalo narrows his eyes.  “Hey, don’t I know you from somewhere?  You’re that swordsman who-”

“I am just a sushi chef.  Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, nice to meet you,” Tsuyoshi says firmly and glances at his son, who’s still animatedly talking to Lambo.

Squalo squints angrily, looks Tsuyoshi up and down, before snorting and stomping towards the display case.  “I don’t give a fuck.”

“Please excuse him, he was raised in a barn or probably by sharks,” Dino greets, waving at Tsuna and taking Tsuyoshi’s hand.  “I’m Dino, and that uneducated boor over there is Squalo.”

“Watch who you’re calling a boor,” Squalo manages to say through a mouth full of buttery blueberry scone that Tsuna obediently served him.  “Oh, wait, before I forget.”

Squalo reaches into his coat, searching around for something in its oversized pockets, before dragging up a box.  It’s shoddily gift wrapped, but Tsuna accepts it in exchange for a snowflake decoration.  Squalo eyes it before shrugging and stuffing it into his coat.

Inside the box is an oversized mug and the words ‘WORLD’S BEST BOSS’ emblazoned across it.

“Was supposed to be for my boss, but he was being a shithead today so it’s yours now.”  Squalo manages to say.  “I’ve got to go back soon, asshole left a huge stack of paperwork for me.”

“I get to go home,” Dino says smugly.

“Yeah, your _girlfriendless_ home, you fuckmunch,” Squalo rebuts.

“ _Language,”_ Tsuyoshi warns, and suddenly he’s _holding a sushi knife._ Lambo’s eyeing it, alarmed, and Squalo grudgingly subsides into grumbling. He keeps the sushi chef within his line of sight.

Over Lambo’s and Takeshi’s conversation and Dino’s and Squalo’s bickering, the door rings quietly, and suddenly, the air _shatters._

“TRASH!” Xanxus, the quiet Xanxus that sometimes sits in Tsuna’s shop and is working steadily through the bookshelf, the Xanxus who never causes trouble and glares at anyone disturbing Tsuna, _roars._ “THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE.”

“ _Language!”_ Tsuyoshi snaps back.

“Boss?!”

Xanxus glares impressively at Squalo, and he clenches his hands like he’s reaching for something to grab and chuck at Squalo.

“Trash,” Xanxus repeats more calmly, at odds with the sneer of contempt worming its way across his face.  “You’re supposed to be _working_.”

“Voi!  Who makes their employees work on Christmas, anyways?!” Squalo screeches, and what follows is an argument broken with Italian insults.  Tsuna decides to ignore it all and turns pleasantly back to Dino, whose eyebrows are raised so high they’re attempting to crawl off his face.  “And why are _you_ here?  _You’re_ supposed to be working too!”

“Merry Christmas, Tsuna,” Dino says, drifting away from the argument.  Tsuna gives him a snowflake, and Dino brightens and takes it.  “Squalo texted me and said that his brains were about to leak out if he had to stare at another request for funds because Xanxus went on a rampage, so we decided to drop by.”

Xanxus and Squalo continue screaming in the background.  Tsuna tunes them out effortlessly, trusting them to not cause _too_ much property damage as he mass brews coffee and hot chocolate.  Lambo’s trying to divide his attention between picking at the sushi and conversing animatedly with Takeshi.

The door rings again, and really, if anyone else arrives there won't be enough space to even stand in the shop.

"MERRY EXTREME CHRISTMAS!" a familiar voice yells.  Tsuna startles, and in through the door comes Ryohei, followed closely by Hana and Kyoko.

"I thought you were spending time with your family!" Tsuna exclaims as he’s suddenly overwhelmed by a crush of muscular arms and short blond hair and _relentless energy._ Ryohei doesn’t look any different from the last time Tsuna saw him a year ago.

“We wanted to stop by,” Hanna explains, shooting the others a disgusted look.  She shoves past Dino, who squawks indignantly, and hands Tsuna a wrapped present.  “For you, you dork.”

“What’s Christmas without friends?” Kyoko asks sweetly, and Tsuna nearly tears up.

“Thanks, guys,” he says quietly, heartfelt.

Ryohei chuckles.  “Anything for my little bro, yeah?  Anyways, what’ve you been up to?”

“And _who_ are these brainless monkeys?” Hana asks, loudly, right as there’s a lull in the conversation around the room.  Xanxus and Squalo immediately swivel their heads around to glare at Hana.

“What did you say, bitch?”

_“If I have to remind you of your language one more time…”_

“I _said_ , what are uneducated, imbecilic _Neanderthals_ doing here?”

Somewhere in the background, there’s the alarmed yowling of Natsu.

Tsuna ignores them in favor of opening the present as the whole room explodes into arguing.  He pulls out a fold of cloth and unravels it.  It’s a black apron that says ‘BEING A BARISTA IS LIKE RIDING A BIKE.  EXCEPT THE BIKE’S ON FIRE.  YOU’RE ON FIRE.  EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE, BECAUSE YOU’RE IN HELL.’

Tsuna snorts and dons it immediately.  Trust Hana to find something like this.

The door jingles again, and if Tsuna has any more visitors he doesn’t think his café will be standing at the end of the night, especially at the rate the arguing has escalated.

“I didn’t imagine it’d be this crowded,” Byakuran muses.

Suddenly, there’s dead silence, tension thick enough to cut with a butter knife.  Xanxus and Squalo are glaring at Byakuran, and Dino’s nonchalantly tucked his hand into his coat.  Tsuna really hopes he’s not reaching for a weapon.

“Who are _they?_ ” Mukuro asks rudely.  Chrome is hiding behind Byakuran again, wrapped to the head with clothes and scarves, with a cute little owl hat perched on her hair.

“Aren’t you…” Dino begins, but he’s quickly cut off.

“I’m Byakuran, one of the pediatric oncologists at the university hospital.  Nice to meet you all,” he says quickly but firmly.  He’s smiling pleasantly, but Tsuna’s pretty sure that one wrong word and someone will wake up to find their throat slit with a scalpel.

“ _Fu-”_ Xanxus begins, but this is where Tsuna puts his foot down.

“ _Language.”_ It’s quietly said, but deadly with intent and the implied threat that whoever even dares to utter another curse word would find themselves gutted and left with the fish.  Cursing around teens is one thing, and then cursing around two children under ten is another.  Tsuna won’t stand for it.

Xanxus’s mouth shuts with a click, although he’s glaring mutinously at Byakuran.  The doctor waves back cheerily.

“…right,” Tsuyoshi says tentatively.  “Anyone want sushi?”

“We want hot chocolate,” Mukuro declares and quickly dodges all the adults in the shop to make his way towards Tsuna.  Slowly, conversation begins again, but all of the room’s occupants are eyeing each other distrustfully, like a bunch of predators forced into a small room and being made to play nice.  Which they probably are, actually.  Tsuna _would_ wonder why they’re all so on edge, but there’s really no use guessing anyways.

“What do you say first?” Byakuran chides as he hefts Chrome into his arms. 

She’s bright red, and her single eye is averted, but she says anyways, “Merry Christmas, Tsunayoshi.”

“Merry Christmas,” Mukuro says impatiently before looking up at Tsuna like a particularly angry, prideful, demanding cat.  “Hot chocolate?”

Tsuna chuckles and gives him a freshly made mug.

“I’ve never had sushi,” Chrome whispers.

Byakuran adjusts his grip on her so that he’s got one arm free and makes his way to the sushi boats.  “Then I’ll guess we’ll have to let you try some, won’t we?”

“You’ve got some EXTREME friends!” Ryohei says-shouts.  He’s nursing a cup of spiked coffee, and he’s gazing fondly at Kyoko and Hana, who are doing their best to entertain the children.  Mukuro is thoroughly focused on stuffing his face, but Chrome has somehow been transferred from Byakuran’s arms to clutching at Kyoko’s blouse.  Dino’s doing his best to catch Hana’s attention, and Squalo and Xanxus have stopped arguing in favor of glaring at the doctor with the wrath of a thousand suns.  Lambo and Takeshi are in a corner whispering over something on their phones.

“Yeah,” Tsuna says fondly.  “I do.”

There’s the whoosh of cold air, the ringing of the bell, and then Hayato’s stumbling in, covered head to foot in snow, red nose sticking out from above his scarf.  He’s got a somewhat soggy gift bag clutched in his gloved hands.

“Boss!” he shouts before stalling to a stop, glancing around at all the faces.  He’s starting to pale despite the rosy hue from the cold, and he rushes over, a gift bag in his gloved hands.  He hisses, “ _How are they all in the same room and not attempting to murder each other?”_

Tsuna ignores the questions and beams.  “You made it!”

“Yeah, well Bianchi was being annoying so I said I had somewhere to be.  Reborn also had something for me to give you,” Hayato explains as he gives Tsuna the gift bag.

Tsuna opens it and retrieves an opaque paper bag, tightly sealed with no writing or pictures on it.  There’s a faint smell of rich coffee coming from inside.

“Jamaican coffee beans,” Hayato explains, embarrassed, eyes averted.  He begins rambling.  “I know some people in Jamaica, and they owed me a favor so I asked them for some of their best beans.  They’re supposedly Arabica and some of the top beans in the world.  I would know, because Reborn always drinks that stuff, so you know you can trust that shit, and-”

“Thank you, Hayato.  You must have gone through a lot of effort for this.”  Tsuna reaches over and gives Hayato a brief hug.  “You said there’s something from Reborn?”

Hayato quickly shakes off his embarrassment and pulls an envelope from his coat pocket.  “Yeah, I found it in my mailbox when I got home.”  Hayato spots Takeshi and Lambo in the corner and scowls.  “That’s a recipe for disaster if I ever saw one.”

Tsuna opens the envelope and pulls out a beautiful card, with delicate silver lacing through the paper and painting a picturesque image of a small cabin in snowy woods.  He opens it and begins to read.

_Dame-Tsuna,_

_Happy holidays.  I’m proud of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Reborn_

It’s awkwardly worded and short at best, and if Tsuna hadn’t known Reborn any better he would have thought the letter was thoughtlessly written.

It makes his heart brim with fondness and love anyways, for that tutor so many years ago who taught him self-confidence and courage, hard work and responsibility.

He tucks the letter and envelope away carefully and moves to join his guests, where Lambo has broken out a game of Settlers of Catan, and Mukuro is scowling at his resources while Squalo gleefully makes another road for his empire.  Byakuran’s talking quietly with Kyoko, and Ryohei and Hana are arguing, once again, over…something.  The sushi boat is nearly demolished, but Tsuna manages to snag a few last pieces and sits down amidst his friends.

Here, with Natsu purring in his lap and the fire roaring in the fireplace, with children delightfully playing with each other and adults managing to _not_ murder each other despite their animosity, with the smell of vanilla and music of carols in the air, Tsuna thinks of his mother and remembers.  Perhaps she isn’t here now anymore, but he’s still surrounded by warmth and love.

He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

“Oi, Tsuna, you in for a round?” Squalo screeches from across the board game as he declares himself the winner.  Mukuro looks distinctly murderous.

“Sure.”  Tsuna pats Natsu on the head and allows himself to partake in the festivities.

The gathering winds down slowly.  Byakuran leaves first, a sleeping child in each arm, and laboriously ambles down the sidewalk back towards the hospital while trying to juggle three silver snowflakes.  Ryohei, Kyoko, and Hana leave next, shortly followed by Xanxus kicking Squalo out because ‘you still have work to do, so _get to it!_ ’  Tsuyoshi and Takeshi return to their sushi shop next door as well, leaving only Lambo and Hayato left.

They quickly but efficiently clean up the café, washing mugs and wiping down tables, returning cushions to chairs and tables to their rightful position.  It doesn’t take long, and by the end Lambo is visibly fatigued.

“Merry Christmas, Boss,” Lambo yawns.  “This was one of my best Christmases ever.”

“Glad you had fun,” Tsuna replies, still warm and feeling so _full_ from the night.  “You don’t need to come in tomorrow.  I’ve got business to attend to.”

“Alright then.”  Lambo slips out.

“Thanks for today,” Hayato says quietly, already wrapping his scarf around his neck.  “This was awesome.”

“Thank you as well, for your hard work and for coming,” Tsuna replies.

The silver haired man waves and leaves as well.  And then, only Natsu and Tsuna are left in the café, a place full of memories, of people and feelings and experiences.

Tsuna turns off the lights and steps into the moonlit streets, deserted and breathtakingly beautiful.  Natsu huddles into Tsuna’s coat and mews as the cold air nips at his nose.

“Merry Christmas,” Tsuna says, one last time, to his mother, to his friends, to the world, tucks Natsu even more securely into his jacket, and sets off towards home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you like your present! 
> 
> Have a happy holidays, and I hope your 2018 starts off with a bang!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> haplesshippo


End file.
